


Crash Landing

by Computercat1008



Series: Sanders Sides Fanfictions! [8]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aliens, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders-centric, Food, Platonic Relationships, Protective Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Superpowers, Tags Contain Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-06-24 12:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15630765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Computercat1008/pseuds/Computercat1008
Summary: This wasn't how things were gonna go.When a 'meteor' crashes in the Pacific Ocean, it changes Roman, Logan and Patton's lives forever.Vergilus is not from Earth. His spaceship (it's really a glorified escape pod) crashes in unfamiliar territory. His brother, Doruso and him are stuck on a new planet, with only each other to rely on.





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry I couldn't upload sooner! With school exactly one week away, with no back2school shopping done, and birthdays around the corner, I was too stressed out to even think about it. And so, my guilty conscience drove me to make something I've always kinda wanted to make. So, with my sanity going down the toilet, I present to you...

Crash Landing: Prolouge

* * *

Vergilus was not the brightest bulb in to box, nor the sharpest tool in the shed. (*que Logan singing robotically*) Doruso was a star student, son, and future ruler of Utrimque, Tenebris. That is, until alarms start whirring and screaming. Trying to preserve their royal bloodline, King Thomisqua sends his two sons off in the Royal Escape Pod. The King had found a sutible planet that they could flee to, and told Doruso the coordinates. Vergilus was the anxious and worried brother, so naturally, he feared for their lives. Thankfully, English was a second language to the both of them. The only problem, however, was a sutible name for them.

"Brother, I suggest.. Jack." Vergilus said meekly. Doruso shook his head.

"Jack doesn't quite capture my essence. I need a name that will fit me formally!" Doruso pondered, playing with his gloves. Vergilus took out the phone he always keeps tucked away in his pocket. He searched up boy names that started with D.

"Does Dorian suit you well?" The younger sibling asked, peering up at the elder. Doruso looked fondly down at the other.

"What is the meaning of 'Dorian'?"

"Ruler of all, according to the people of Planet E-34." Vergilus answered.

"I find it adequate." Dorian smiled, testing out the name. "Dorian. Dorian. Ruler of all.."

"What about my name, brother?" The taller, thinner but younger royal questioned, fiddling with his jacket sleeves. Dorian took out his phone, with a small green case, and searched up boy names that started with V. The eldest royal suddenly exclaimed.

"Virgil! I think Virgil will suit you well, Brother!"

"What is the meaning?" The anxious child asked, fiddling with his  _dreadfully_ torn and weathered hoodie. Dreadfully might be a slight exaggeration, it's more like... A stuffed animal that you sleep with every night.

"Virgil is derived from vigil, and you always were the more... Alert one." Dorian shuddered, thinking of the Great Spider Swarm. Vergilus thought for a few seconds.

"Virgil. Vigilant.. I find I quite like the name." Virgil smiled, revealing his tiny fangs. Dorian smiled at Virgil, but then his face fell.

"How are we going to hide our alien appearances?" Doruso said fearfully. Vergilus typed something into his phone.

"Well, for your scales and eye, makeup and contacts could work just fine. The fangs are going to be a problem though.." Virgil trailed off, thinking hard. Dorian had an idea, and his face lit up.

"We could say the fangs are genetic! You can't compete with genes." Dorian grinned. Virgil nodded his head. Dorian looked over his brother's features carefully.

"What about your horns? And our wings?" It was true, both brothers had wings. Doruso's were green, scaly dragon wings, whilst Vergilus' were extremely dark-purple feathered wings.

"Remember what Father taught us? We can hide our wings beneath clothing, or make them disappear." Virgil said, taking his hoodie off to let Dorian see his medium sized, still developing wings. He made them disappear, and grunted as he felt his back become less fluffy. Dorian hid his wings also. "As for my horns? Thankfully they curve around my ears, so I can hide them with my hood." Dorian nodded.

"And I'm assuming you already have a plan about your.. emotion connected eyes?" Dorian's voice cracked at 'eyes'.

"We just have to hope no-one notices my eyes changing colors." Virgil sighed, his eyes changing to light blue. Worry. "Now we just have to worry about our native-speak. Locus probably isn't a common language."

"Brother, do we not already know English?"

"Yes, but how am I going to call them sultus and not get dirty looks?" Virgil responded, exasperated.

"Stercore! You're right!" Dorian exclaimed. Red lights flashed in the pod, screaming for attention. The surface was coming up rather fast. Virgil's eyes turned dark-blue. Panic. "Relax Vergilus! We can swim! Heck, we could even fly!" Dorian yelled over the alarms. It did little to calm down the younger. Virgil and Dorian held their breath and hugged each other. The ship crashed into dark waters.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Latin

A great sploosh was heard, both from inside and outside of the escape pod. The force of landing in the water bent the hull inwards, destroying most of the technology and computers. Dorian clung tighter to his younger brother, and Virgil clung back. Virgil's eyes turned dark purple. Fear. When neither being died, they separated, Virgil going straight for his hoodie. He slipped it on and he felt much better. His eyes turned purple. Anxiety.

"Vergilus, are you well?" Dorian asked, concerned. He grabbed a necklace with an amber attached to it, slipping it on.

"I am fine, just shaken, is all. What about you Doruso?" Virgil responded, grabbing a similar necklace. The necklace had an amethyst attached.

"I... I am well." Dorian answered, running a hand through his hair. A nervous tick that Father had too. Virgil smiled lovingly, his eyes turning a lighter shade of purple. Anxiety still, but better. Dorian's theory is that the lighter the eyecolor, the better the emotion.

"Good. One less thing to worry about." Virgil chuckled humorlessly. "W-we should get out of here."

"We shall, but before we leave I have two questions." Dorian started, Virgil nodding. "Should we put the makeup on before or after we leave?"

"We should do it right now. Get out all of the supplies you smuggled out. I believe Mother had waterproof makeup." Virgil answered. Dorian nodded and took out a bunch of makeup supplies. "Watch the master at work, Brother." Virgil smirked and got to work.

"Aaaaaannnddd done!" Virgil exclaimed, handing his brother a small mirror.

"Are my scales even.. there?" Dorian asked, feeling his face.

"Don't be silly brother, they are still there."

"Oh thank Dea!" Dorian watched as Virgil took out some black eyeshadow and started doing his own makeup. "Why are you using it on yourself? You have no features to hide."

"I need to hide the bags under my eyes. Besides, if I could represent the obumbratio back home, why not here? It also strengthens my imperium over them." Virgil explained, putting on the dark powder. Dorian shrugged and waited for him to finish. Once finished with his makeup, Virgil put the makeup back in Dorian's bag.

"Are we taking the bags?" Vergilus asked. Doruso nodded, grabbing his bag.

"We shall change up our speaking patterns to sound... normal. As a normal person here would speak. No calling each other Brother and no royal-sounding speak. Got it?" Dorian said, watching the younger grab his bag, and put the black eyeshadow pallette in it.

"Got it. Let's go up!" Virgil's eyes turned white. Antsy, ready for it to be done.

"Virgil, hold your breath. You can go up first, as I can breathe underwater." Virgil nodded, holding his breath. Dorian opened the hatch and water came flooding in. Virgil shot up through the hole, swimming faster than humanly possible. He reached air, gasping for breath. Dorian soon rose up with him. Both bags weren't soaked, surprisingly. The brothers started swimming to shore, Virgil stopping to put on his hood. The horns latched onto the hood, making it impossible for it to come off without help. Their journey on Earth had begun.

* * *

 

Patton, Roman and Logan were having a swell time on the beach today. It was summer weather, a light breeze ruffling their hair and the sun shining brightly. The ocean's waves lapped against the sand, making a beautiful wooshing sound. Roman and Logan were playing volleyball near where Patton was sitting. The bubbly man cheered whenever one of his best buds hit the ball. They were playing expertly, Roman diving to hit the ball, and Logan jumping up to hit it back. Constant war between the two, who yelled their battle cries each time they attacked.

"QUIT HITTING THE BALL AT MY FACE LOGAN!"

Then he was brought back to reality.

"SORRY THAT YOU HIT ME IN THE GLASSES!"

"ITS MY FAULT NOW!? I HAD SAND IN MY EYE AND COULDNT SEE!"

"YEAH, SAYS THE GUY WHO DELIBRETLY HIT THE BALL TOWARDS MY CROTCH!" Logan screeched. Patton sighed. ' _Being the dad-friend is hard sometimes._ ' He thought, standing up. ' _But I wouldn't give my goofballs up for the world._ ' Patton smiled fondly at the boys' antics. He cleared his throat and prepared his  **Dad Voice**.

"Roman. Logan. Apologize to each other." Patton said sternly. Both men startled.

"U-uh. Sorry Lo!"

"Apologies, Roman."

Just then, a shadow came over the beach. All three boys looked up to see a speck of darkness readily approaching.

"A meteor.. fascinating." Logan breathed.

"QUIT GAWKING AND FIND SOMEWHERE TO HIDE! THATS GOTTA MAKE A HUGE TSUNAMI!" Roman screeched, running to find shelter. Realizing their dramatic friend was right, they searched for cover. Thankfully, the government had built a sturdy house on the beach in case of a tsunami. It was in a cave, and pretty sturdy. The three boys went in, along with some other beach-goers. They all held their breath as the meteor crashed into the ocean and sent a ten-foot tall wave at them. People screamed and cried as the wave drew nearer. It hit the house like a truck, slightly bending the house inwards. No doubt that news reporters would be here shortly. The wave soon left, and everyone left the beach for the day, not knowing that two alien men would be arriving soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L

Virgil swam quicker than a human could. Dorian swam quicker still. Both boys raced each other to shore, Virgil's eyes turning gold. Fierceness or Playfulness.

"Keep up Virge!" Dorian yelled, laughing.

"Eat my dust Dori!" Virgil yelled back, diving underwater to swim faster. Dorian smirked and waited till his brother was underneath him. The older brother dived on top of Virgil, who swatted him away. Virgil resurfaced with Dorian, the race forgotten. Virgil's eyes turned gray. He was feeling fine. Gray was Virgil's normal eye color, it meant he was feeling average, as he normally does. (His eyes were purple more often than not back home) Dorian reached the shore first, helping his younger brother up. Virgil saw people coming down with cameras, and his eyes turned purple. Anxiety. Dorian followed his line of sight and gasped.

"Stercore. Let's get outta here Virge." Dorian grabbed Virgil's hand, running. They made it off the sand and kept running down a long stretch of asphalt with yellow lines and metal boxes with rubber circles zooming on it. Virgil realized that the metal boxes were dangerous, and his eyes turned a darker purple. Fear.

"This is really dangerous Dori. Those boxes could hurt us." Vergilus warned, running longer and faster than a human.

"I know, but taking the freeway is where it's safest. The people in the cars can't see us because they're going so fast."

"How do you know all these things?" Virgil asked.

"Father taught me all about planets with life. I was the crown Prince after all." Doruso answered. Virge nodded, trying to keep up with his brother. His eyes turned gray. Normal. The aliens ran until they had made it into the city. Dorian remembered something.

"I need to put that contact in now, before anyone sees." Dorian said, reaching into his bag for it. Virgil nodded and waited. Dori had put in a brown contact lens that made his one snakelike eye turn brown. The boys had nowhere to stay, so they decided to go to the park and find a cover story for them. The two brothers sat underneath a tree. It was shady and a cool breeze was blowing. Virgil was absentmindedly fiddling with his amethyst necklace, lost in thought.

"We could say that we're from out of town and didn't really think things through. Like, we didn't get a house or job before coming here." Virgil suggested, looking over at Dorian. The eldest nodded.

"Sounds good enough." Dorian said, noticing how Virgil yawned.

"I'm gonna hit the hay." Virgil yawned, falling asleep. Dorian watched his brother take deep breaths, looking more relaxed.. and younger, more childlike when he slept. Doruso couldn't resist curling up around the taller, feeling the warmth from his hoodie, and purring. The two soon fell asleep, curled up together.

* * *

Patton was shaken, that's for sure. He was stress cleaning again, the third time this month. Roman was pacing, letting the fact that they almost died today sink in. Logan had enough of the silence and fear, he closed his book on meteors.

"How about we go to the Park tomorrow? Surely no tsunamis happen at the park." Logan suggested. Patton and Roman turned their heads.

"Sounds great kiddo! I could use some down time after that!" Patton bounced back to his cheerful self in no time.

"Ah yes, the park has beautiful bluebirds there! A Prince needs someone to dramatically serenade!" Roman made a dramatic gesture, making Patton giggle. Logan sighed.

"The park it is. Tomorrow, not now Patton." Logan added, seeing Patton slip on his shoes. Patton groaned.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a

It was almost Dawn, when the boys awoke. Virgil woke up first, and scooted out from under Dorian. He shook his older brother awake, earning a tired hiss from the snakelike alien. His eyes turned pink. Love and admiration.

"C'mon Dori. It's almost Dawn. We need to be up before anyone comes over." Vergilus shaked him some more. Doruso got up, yawning.

"Let's explore some more. We need to at least know some stuff about it if we're gonna live here." Dorian said, already gathering his bag.

"We should stay in the grassy area for right now.. I don't think I want to go into the city quite yet, with all those people around.." Virgil said, fiddling with his sleeves again. His eyes turned purple. Anxiety. Dorian nodded, handing Virgil's bag to him.

"Let's go!" He exclaimed, walking along a dirt path. Virgil followed him, bag slung over his shoulder. They were more backpacks then anything, so backpacks they are. The two boys walked around the area, getting accustomed to the horribly bright sun, the lush green grass and the humid, hot air. Dorian was quite fond of the summer breeze. Virgil's eyes were normal, he was quite relaxed. They sat down on a bench, taking in their surroundings, when they heard voices. Virgil's head snapped to the sources so fast that Dorian got secondhand whiplash. His eyes turned black. Panic. Dorian looked over at the source too, where three guys stood. The one in the light blue polo spotted them and pointed, starting to walk over. The taller royal stood up, grabbed a shocked Dorian and started running away. Dorian knew his brother's voice would be echoey and distorted. He got like that when feeling strong emotions.

* * *

Patton woke up at 7:30, when Roman excitedly shook him awake.

"Get dressed! We are going to the park in 30 minutes!" Roman squealed, running out of Patton's messy room. Patton smiled and started to get ready. Once ready, shoes on, Patton, Roman and Logan left their apartment to go to the local park. It was a ten minute walk, but a fun one none the less. They arrived soon after, and walked around, admiring the affects summer had on nature. It was soon when Patton spotted two boys sitting on a bench, one with brown eyes and another with a hood and black eyes. He nudged Roman and Logan, pointing at them.

"Look, there's some kids over there!" Patton said, Logan and Roman looking over. Suddenly, as if snapping out of a trance, the taller child grabbed the other's hand and started running away into the city, the other shouting. They were too far away to understand, but Patton saw the look of fear on the taller's face. Patton felt a sudden need to help them and protect them. Logan beckoned him along, knowing that Patton know wanted to adopt both boys. He had a feeling that they would be coming here often.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> t

The boys were in the heart of the city now, and they slowed to a stop. Dorian dragged a shaken up Virgil into an alleyway, hoping the dark would calm him down. It worked for the most part. Virgil's eyes were light blue, which was Worry. Y'know, the narrator (Me) should make a list of all of Virge's eye colors and meanings. Anyways, eye colors aside, Virgil was feeling much better. Dorian knew exactly what Virgil would want to do in this situation. So, the two royals sat in the alleyway for a couple hours. Whether it be bouncing shadowballs (Virgil) off a dumpster or befriending the local snakes, (Dorian) the two were chilling out. There was never any doubt in Dorian's mind that somebody would find them out, after all, his brother's eyes did change colors. But he wasn't expecting to be found out so soon.

"Hey! Why are you two kids in an alleyway?" A voice called from the entrance. Virgil's head snapped to the newcomer, and Dorian stood up. He made sure to have his head down, so that the guy couldn't see his face.

"Why do you need to know that? We were jussssssst.. chilling.." Doruso hissed, stepping in front of Vergilus.

"H-hey! I was just trying to help! No need to slay this Prince snake-boy." The guy put a hand over his heart dramatically.  Virgil seemed to register what was happening, so he grabbed Dorian's shadow, made it into a ball and threw it at the "Prince". It hit him square in the chest, and started creeping outwards. Virgil's eyes were dark red. Anger with a touch of Fear.

"Leave before they get you." Virgil stood up, his face darkened by shadows. Only his gleaming dark red eyes were shown. The younger's voice was echoey and distorted, a side affect of using his magic. The Prince guy, who Virgil dubbed Princey, screamed like he had practiced it. He was actually pretty Talyn-ted at it. Princey started running, and Virgil snapped. The shadows came back to his finger tips, and he set it down on the ground. The shadow seemed to make a purring noise, and it went back to being Dorian's shadow again. Virgil smiled at his shadows, then turned to his brother.

"What are we gonna do now?" Virge asked, voice back to normal. His eyes were back to purple, which we know is anxiety.

"We should move to a different alleyway for the time being. But, I need to redo my makeup. Wearing it overnight probably isn't the best friend my scales." Dorian suggested, and Virgil nodded. The two moved to a different alleyway, one over. Once there, Doruso redid his makeup, washing his scales in the process. The siblings then hung out in the alley until dark, where they fell asleep.

* * *

Roman was terrified. Patton, Roman and Logan had left the park shortly after seeing those kids, and Roman had wanted to go into the city. Patton and Logan went home, though, so Roman had a solo quest today. In a dark alley, he had seen two kids. He wasn't sure if they were the same kids, but he decided to investigate. One hissed at him like a snake, and the other one had attacked him with a ball of whatever that was. He had run home shaking, and came face to face with his housemates. Right now, he was in the process of explaining.

"I'm telling you! The kid hit me with a shadow ball thingy!" Roman protested.

"Highly unlikely Roman. One cannot harness the power of a 'sha-"

"Well wouldn't that be nifty!" Patton cut in, already imagining it. Roman groaned.

"I'm going to my room to calm down. I might break something!" Roman yelled, flailing his hands wildly. He walked to his room and slammed his door. Why wouldn't anyone believe him?

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i

Dorian watched as his younger brother slept underneath him peacefully. He hoped that they wouldn't have to attack anyone. Virgil was better at attacking, since he was going to be drafted into the army. Dorian can do the basics, but without magic he isn't all the great. Virgil, on the other hand, could wield a sword, bow, dagger, knife, trident, nunchucks and crossbows perfectly. His magic only boosted his skills further. Damn, Dorian was lucky to have a brother like Vergilus. Doruso took out his phone and rolled off of Virge. He looked up snake memes. This one in particular was his favorite. It was a pinkish snake with an open mout with the caption ' _Ooooh gurl I got my scales did._ ' He found he liked snake memes. Virgil started to wake up, yawning as Dorian was looking at snakes. Doruso peered at the younger over his phone.

"Oh, hey Dori." Vergilus yawned, getting up and stretching. Dori waved before looking up games on his sPhone L34. He found a game called Slither.io and tried it out. Virgil walked over and sat down, watching as the eldest used his strategy skills to kill the other snakes and gather size. Soon he was #1. Virgil had gone on his phone looking up games on 'Google'. He saw a game called Splix.io. Vergilus showed Doruso the game and they instantly got on teams mode. Their team name was 'Royal Castaways', Dorian's name being Royal Reptile and Virge's being Royal Shadow. They soon climbed up to #1 spot, and #2 spot was a team of 3 named 'Perfect Pals'. They were named, Pupper Party!, PrinceCharming (Which Virge read as PrinceyCharming) and Smart'n'Serious. They played for what felt like hours on that game. Then, Pupper Party! sent a message over the chat.

' _Heya Royal Castaways! Prince and Smart and I were wondering if you'd like to do teams with us?_ ' Dorian, realizing how quickly they could get to #1 with them, accepted.

 _'Yeah sure. Shadow and I are up for it. Send us the link._ ' Dori typed, earning a high five from Virgil. Perfect Pals sent them a link and they joined. Their team name was 'Perfect Castaways'. They played for a while, and the two groups discussed a time to play everyday. And just like that, Virgil and Dorian made a few new friends.

* * *

Roman didn't sleep that night. He was too preoccupied thinking about those two kids. He got a message from Patton.

 _"Hey Ro! Lo and I wanted to play some Splix! Wanna join?"_ Roman immediately said yes. And thus, Perfect Pals was back. The three played for quite a while on their own, competing with another team called Royal Castaways. They were actually pretty good! He DMed Patton about asking if they wanted to play teams with them. Patton put the message in chat and Royal Reptile said yes. The two teams merged into Perfect Castaways. They were unstoppable! Logan set up a time to play everyday, as they had to go. And just like that, Roman, Logan and Patton had some new friends.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm really sorry this chapter is short. I literally just got done with a huge math project and I was really tired. I hope you all understand.
> 
>  
> 
> Stay safe, silly, smart and super,
> 
> Cat <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Self loathing, hunger, lies,

Ah, well, this was a problem. Dorian looked over at a sleeping Virgil, and then picked up their bags. They had brought makeup, phones, contacts and hats, but they hadn't thought to grab food or water. He sighed and dropped the bags, and winced as pangs of hunger clawed at his alien stomach. But he could do it! He could- no,  _would_ survive here! Even if he was lying about knowing everything. He didn't know what was edible, what was poisonous, venomous, friendly, evil- he was a fraud. A no good, awful fraud. But Virgil.. Virgil didn't have to know! His dear brother Vergilus relied on him to know. 

 _If you love each other, wouldn't Virgil understand if you didn't know everything?_ His damn reasoning, well, reasoned.

Maybe, but he didn't want to risk it. Speaking of risks, he was about to take a huge one. He was gonna rob a store for food.

Virgil would  _not_ approve.

Oh well. Dorian stood up, dusting the dirt off his clothes. He grabbed his bag and tip-toed out of the alley. He saw a store, labeled " _Land-Mart_ ". Doruso walked over, blending in with the crowd, and entered the shop. This would be much easier with Virgil's stealth. Well, his snake form would have to do. It was a shame he could only turn into reptiles and not alter his physical shape. That was worded strange- hold on. Uh, it was a shame he couldn't make the scales on his face and hands go away without makeup. That's better! The former crown prince transformed into a snake, a northern garter to be specific, and slithered over to the food aisle. It seemed nobody was at the register at the moment. Good. He climbed up onto the shelf and pushed things down onto the floor. The snake turned back into a human after going back to the floor. He shoved things into the bag, put it on and turned into a snake. As he slithered past the counter, a motion detector detected him and a chime rang. He set down the bag from his smol mouth as a cheerful looking man-child came out smiling.

"Hi, welcome to Land-Mart, the on-... Wait there's nobody here." The man spoke, confused before looking down and seeing the snake trying to hastily drag a bag full of food away. The man chuckled. "I'm being robbed by a snake. Ssssssssucks to be me!" He giggled. He went into the back room, presumably to tell somebody else. Taking his chance, Dorian turned back into a human, grabbed the bag and ran out of the store, all the way back to the alley. Virgil was still asleep, and he sighed with relief. Things could be salvaged! They would be alright! He gently poked Virgil, who hummed in discontent before cracking open those lovely gray eyes in a squint.

"Dori?" Virge said sleepily.

"That's me, Virge." He said softly. "I have food." Virgil sprang up in excitement, eyes turning a yellow-orange before settling at an anxious purple.

"Where did you get it?" He asked, knowing the answer.

"I stole it." Dori answered meekly. Virgil shook his head in mock disappointment, eyes flashing a bright, loving pink.

"Oh, Dori. You should know better." He teased, mimicking Dad. Dorian put on a face of over-exaggerated hurt.

"Be glad you're getting any, Virgie." Dorian couldn't keep up the facade and smiled at his younger brother. Virgil rolled his pinkish-gray eyes and grabbed the first thing in the bag. 

"Door e toes?" Virgil said the title of the food in confusion. He struggled to open the bag, which was hilarious to Doruso, as Virgil was the strongest member of the army (He got special treatment because he was Royal). He eventually got it open and grabbed an orange, flaky triangle out of the flashy, dark-red bag. He hesitated before grabbing one himself, and watched Virgil eat one. His face lit up, eyes going an exciting yellow-orange again, before grabbing another and shoving it in his mouth. Dori smiled and ate it, eyes widening comically. Virgil choked on the Dorito and coughed, laughing at the elder's reaction. Dorian noted to steal these more often.

* * *

Patton woke up at 6:30 AM, to a bright, sunny, LA day. He turned off his alarm, and got dressed. It was Monday, which meant it was time to work at Land-Mart, his grocery store. He named it Land-Mart because LA was a Californian landmark, and it was a shopping mart! It's a pun! Patton giggled to himself as he grabbed some toast and spread Crofters™ on the crispy bread. It was 6:34, which meant it was time to go. He barely blinked as Logan came out of his room, always on time.

"Bye Lo! I'm heading out! Say 'Hi' to the kiddos for me!" Patton waved, walking out the door. Logan worked at an adoption agency that dealt with pre-teenagers and teens called "Warby Adoption Agency". It wasn't as fun as Land-Mart but if the owners liked it then it was okay with him! Patton got into his minivan (which he would lend to both of his roommates from time to time) and drove off to Land-Mart. 

Once there, he opened up shop and went into the back room and started taking stock, when Thomas, a worker and good friend of his (also in Roman's acting troupe) came in. The bell rang and Patton smiled as Thomas came into the backroom.

"Hey Patt! How've things been lately?" Thomas smiled, putting on his name tag.

"Hey Thomas! Things've been alright! Well, if alright can be surviving a tsunami." Patton laughed as Thomas' eyes widened.

"You were there!?" Thomas yelled, covering up the sound of things falling in the shop area.

"Heheh! Yeah kiddo! Ro and Lo were there too." Patton giggled, then heard the sound of the chime, alerting the pair to a customer. "I'll get it if you can take stock." Thomas nodded as Patton walked out smiling.

"Hi, welcome to Land-Mart, the on-... Wait there's nobody here." Patton spoke, confused. He looked down to see if it was a kid, but a snake was dragging a bag, noticibly full of food. He laughed. "I'm being robbed by a snake. Ssssssssucks to be me!" He giggled. He went into the back room to tell Thomas, but when he came back out the snake was gone. "Huh. Weird."

Well, at least when he got home today he got to play Splix with Royal Castaways and Ro and Lo!

 


	8. Chapter 8

I'm sorry. This is so hard for me to type out. I just.. I'm so sorry. My interest in the Sanders Sides franchise is slowly dwindling down to nothing it once was. I really want to make you guys happy with what I write, but I can't write something i dont want to. You guys have helped me so much in the past year of being apart of this amazing community. You are all so nice and accepting, and i feel horrible. There is no doubt in my mind that I will be guilty for years to come. I will continue to write on this account, though. I still love my boys but I have far more interest in something else I want to pursue as a writer. I'm not out of the fandom, I will never be, and I will still feature the gay King and his sides in many more fics, but..

I'm discontinuing all of these fanfics, and the second OM&M will not come out, ever.

I feel so bad, I'm starting to cry right now.. I just can't. But I have one more thing to say.

I've figured out my sexuality. I'm biromantic and asexual. (I still might have biological kids, tho. Mini cats running around makes me happy) My parents are very queerphobic and I'm not sure I'll ever tell them. But I trust you. So much. And that's why this hurts. I want to be here for you forever, and right now I'm basically spilling everything. I have symptoms of anxiety and depression, but I don't want to fret over this. I'm scared of the future. Scared that I'll never be anything. Scared that my parents will take one look at my browsing history and disown me. I'm so fucking scared. But I have you guys. You make me so much better. I have contemplated suicide before, but I assure you I won't kill myself. I swear on the Bible. It makes it all the more weird that I'm sitting here, telling complete strangers my insecurities when I can't even tell my own damn friends that I feel like this. Don't forget about me. Even when I doubt you, I'm no good without you. Sleep has escaped me in the weeks I've wanted to tell you. There's nothing I want more than to be okay. Okay with my sexuality, my mental health, and my lack of trust.

Everyone at school calls me insane because I'm so cheerful all the time. I'm exactly like Patton. I hide my feelings and make jokes and be funny but it's not real. I have two amazing friends that actually make me want to be around. My church has also helped me feel like I'm actually a human being. And I am. You are, too. This message will be on every fic here.

Stay alive, frens ||-//.


End file.
